Baby Bird
by PuddingJunkie
Summary: Dick is deaged on patrol. The batfamily takes care of him. Honestly there isn't much plot here. It's just a cute story of what would happen if Dick was was a baby. T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I updated this, changed around a few things. It's really no that different, other different than the time Dick is stuck being even more adorable. I still probably missed a bunch of typos, so please forgive those; my mind moves faster than my fingers often. Again, this is still pretty ooc pertaining to Bruce, but given the situations, I'm taking artistic license. Enjoy, please review, I enjoy helpful tips, criticism on any aspect of my writing that can make me better, and please don't hesitate to ask me to implement something into the story, I thrive off giving people what they want. Thanks a lot, Abby

* * *

><p>Bruce held the tiny body gingerly, careful to keep him comfortable and warm in the winter air, especially since he was only wrapped in Nightwing's costume. Despite the situation, the worry and panic that was running through his mind, he couldn't help but smile at the baby who was quietly cooing, sweet baby noises, and grinning up at him. Dick, with his big blue eyes, was a beautiful, darling baby.<br>"It's cold, isn't it, buddy?" He asked rhetorically. A second later, he felt embarrassed and was glad no one was there to witness the terrifying Batman baby talk to a 18 month old (his estimate), "Superman will have to come over. I don't want you to get sick."  
>Bruce was glad he sent Tim and Damian to get general supplies for Dick, because he definitely didn't want to go out with Dick. Not because he thought Dick wouldn't behave; Dick had been very quiet and calm so far. He just wanted Leslie to check him over, then get him wrapped up and warm.<br>Dick was very patient and cooperative as Batman buckled him in the Batmobile. There obviously wasn't a child seat, but the car was rigged with more than enough restraints and Bruce turned off the passenger air bag, just in case.  
>"Cold, Bruce! brrr." Dick told him when they were about halfway to the manor.<br>Bruce grimaced at him, "I know, Dickie. Tim and Damian went to get you diapers and clothes. Just hold on."  
>There was a pause where the only noise was the engine and Dick's soft humming, "Timmy mad?"<br>"No, buddy. He knows you didn't mean to." Bruce told him. He hadn't found it very funny when Dick wet himself on Tim, even though Jason laughed for a long time. Tim was upset, but Bruce was sure Tim wasn't angry at Dick.  
>From what he could tell, Dick had his basic memories, because not once had he asked about his parents, and he knew everyone by name. However, he wasn't acting like he had his full mental faculties. He used choppy, baby grammar, and acted very childlike.<br>They got to the Batcave quickly and Leslie did a speedy evaluation, gently and thoroughly. Bruce was glad, because if she hadn't been so sweet with him, and reassure him, Dick probably would've cried. Because he cried easily, like when Tim yelled that Dick had peed on him.  
>"He's a healthy 18 month old, Bruce. He seems to be mentally ahead for is age, and given that he has retained his basic memory, I think the old Dick is somewhere in there, half present." She told the man, appeasing his worries and giving him a smile.<br>Bruce was about to respond when Alfred walked in, "Sir? Master Clark called. He just left a message. The man that had regressed Master Dick said that there is no antidote, but it will where off in half as many months as Dick has years. So twelve months. The man is in custody."  
>"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said with a curt nod and a smile as he picked up Dick who was eagerly raising his hands, asking for his adoptive father. Bruce, of course was shocked that his son was going to be a baby for a year, but Batman didn't lose his composure. So he turned to Leslie, "And you, Leslie. I'll call you if anything comes up."<br>"Anything, Bruce. Goodbye." she touched his arm affectionately, then turned to Dick with a huge grin, "Bye, Dick."  
>After Leslie left, Alfred walked closer and handed Bruce a cloth diaper and a plain blue onesie, "I had Master Jason bring down all of your old baby furniture and set it up in the spare room adjacent from yours. He found these as well, which should suffice until Masters Tim and Damian return."<br>"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce said, dressing Dick quickly. Dick cooed and flailed his arms sweetly during the process, "How's that, Dickie?"  
>Dick just smiled, babbling out 'yay's and humming. He grew silent, a curious look crossing his face, "Hungwy, Daddy."<br>Bruce beamed at the daddy and lifted Dick into his arms. Alfred moved to go to the kitchen, but Bruce stopped him, "That's okay, Alfred, I'll get it."  
>"As you wish. I will retire then." Alfred told him with a short bow.<br>"Nigh' nigh', Alf!" Dick shouted happily, which earned a tiny smile from the old man, a huge accomplishment.  
>"Goodnight, to you as well, Master Dick."<br>Bruce smiled and carried to Dick to the kitchen where he set him in the old highchair. Dick waited very patiently until Bruce brought a bowl of cherrios to the highchair and set them down, "Here, Dickie, eat up."  
>Dick happily gobbled up the cereal, occasionally flinging the food at Bruce's face. Bruce laughed and would poke a fresh piece into Dick's tiny mouth. He always loved Dick; he loved all of his sons. However, having a tiny child, someone totally dependent, someone who needed care and love and was so happy just to be, it made him happy. He would be relieved when Dick turned back, but for now he could enjoy being with his son.<br>"Dick, you're making a mess." Bruce chuckled, sweeping up the Cherrios on the floor. He may have a butler, but he wasn't going to leave a mess on the floor when he was perfectly capable and doing nothing else besides watching Dick.  
>"Mess, mess, mess. Messy baby." Dick babbled, shaking his head and shoving a handful of Cherrios to his mouth. Half of them made it in and hey other half fell to the highchair tray.<br>"Yes, you are a messy baby, Dick." Bruce cooed, cleaning up the rest of the Cherrios Dick had strewn on the floor, tray, and himself. As he was washing Dick's tiny hands with a wet washcloth, Jason walked in. He gave Dick only a glance as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.  
>"Jay!" Dick cried happily and reached towards him.<br>"Jason, really? At nearly one in the morning?" Bruce asked as he threw the rag in the sink. Jason just shrugged.  
>"Jay!" Dick was shouting and wigging in the seat, "Jay! Up!"<br>Jason sighed and set Dick on his hip. He groaned unhappily when Bruce plucked the beer from his hand telling him something about not drinking when handling babies. Jason looked cautiously at the tiny version of his brother in his arms who was grabbing onto his shirt tightly as he mumbled and gurgled baby nonsense, "Well, Golden Boy, it's nice to know you're exactly the same as a baby: loud, excessively cheerful, and clingy."  
>Dick's head rolled back on his shoulders and he let out a laugh, a noise that even Jason couldn't describe as anything but adorable and sweet, "Jay silly."<br>Finally Dick got uninterested in Jason and being held awkwardly, so he stretched his arms to Bruce who was nursing a mug of coffee, "Daddy... Want Daddy, Jay."  
>Bruce ignored Jason's snort of amusement and took the baby from Jason's grasp. He rubbed Dick's tummy, "Is Jason laughing at you, Dickie?"<br>Jason honestly wasn't surprised at Bruce's coddling; Dick was probably his favorite anyways and in this form, not only was Dick irrestibaly adorable, but he loved being around Bruce, "I'm sorry, Bruce, but he called you... daddy. and I heard Leslie say that he has his basic memory, so I don't know."  
>Bruce rolled his eyes, "He may have his memory, but he's still pretty much a baby. He understands better than a baby, but it's not as clear as it was when he was twenty four."<br>"Drink? Want drink." Dick told him, the hand that didn't have Bruce's shirt in a deathgrip gestured as his throat.  
>"I'm sorry, Dick, but you'll have to wait for Tim and Damian; we don't have any bottles or sippy cups and you can't handle a glass," Bruce told him gently. He glanced up when Jason started towards the stairs, but went right back to Dick.<br>"No drink?" Dick asked, his voice wobbling and tears forming in his cyan eyes.  
>"I'm sorry, baby." Was Bruce could say. He expected a tantrum because that's what babies do, right? They scream and wail until they get what they want, but Dick just solemnly nodded and put his thumb in his mouth, fat tears precariously balancing on his dark lashes.<br>Bruce wanted to put Dick to bed. It was so late and he could tell Dick was really tired. But he wanted Tim and Damian home first. Because while the old clothes were fine, he didn't want Dick sleeping in them and he didn't want Alfred to have to clean a single cloth diaper. It just wasn't worth the hassle. So Bruce walked around the foyer, kitchen, and living room, rocking Dick and talking to him softly, getting only mumbled replied that made almost no sense.  
>After about ten minutes, which felt a lot longer, the boys got home, each carrying three or four bags in each hand. They both seemed grumpy, and probably were given that they had to shop for baby stuff. At Walmart. At one in the morning. With each other.<br>"I'm going to change Dick and put him to bed. Can you guys put up the stuff?" Bruce didn't let them respond as he carried Dick up the stairs along with a bag of clothes and a bag containing a package of disposable diapers. He heard Tim grumble, but when he heard rustling of bags and slamming of cabinets, he knew his orders were being carried out.  
>He quickly put Dick in a diaper, an image of Elmo from Sesame Street on the front, and a t-shirt (batman obviously). He saw that the crib was already set with clean sheets an breatheable blanket. Alfred definitely wanted Dick to be comfortable in the crib.<br>Dick pouted as he was laid in the crib, "Drink, Daddy."  
>Bruce internally scolded himself for forgetting and rushed down the stairs to get Dick a bottle. He wanted Dick to go to sleep, so he heated some milk, ignoring Tim's remarks about Bruce spoiling Dick. When he brought it back to his younger son, Dick was babbling to himself and staring at the ceiling. Bruce brought the nipple to Dick's mouth and he instantly started gulping down the liquid, "Goodnight, Dickie."<br>"Wait!" Dick stopped him, taking the bottle from his lips.  
>"What is it, buddy? You and I both need some sleep." Bruce asked, getting slightly impatient.<br>"Zi'ka" He murmured softly. Bruce translated the baby talk easily and remember Dick's stuffed elephant. He went down the hall and grabbed it from Dick's bedroom and brought to the nursery.  
>"Now go to sleep." Bruce told him as Dick hugged the animal to his chest and went back to suckling his bottle. Dick just blinked sleepily and Bruce leaned down to kiss his forehead before going to his own room to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. The keep me alive and writing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I know it has been a LONG time since I've done anything with this story. To be honest, I completely forgot about it. I've been held up with other fics and original works. But an email from reminded me that I even published this, so I'm back to it. I have part of the next chapter written and ideas already in my brain, but for now, this is just some filler fluff to keep you guys sated. I plan on having a lot more family time soon. In case you guys are checking back for the second chapter, know that I did some editing on the first chapter. The main thing is that the amount of time for Baby!Dick has elongated quite a lot. He's stuck like that for two years now. I know, it's a long time, but I need more time for him to be so squishy and cute, plus it means more chapters, so yay for that. anyways, remember to forgive my typos, because I don't mean to suck at typing. Enjoy. Please review with any helpful comments, criticism or any ideas. they are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Bruce was harshly woken at seven in morning by Jason bursting in the room. He stood there, exasperated. His hair was messed up and he was still in his pajamas. He obviously wasn't happy to be woken so early on a Sunday, but neither was Bruce, "What is it, Jason?"<br>"Dick won't stop crying. He keeps asking for you." Jason said, "I'm going back to sleep."  
>Bruce sighed and padded down the stairs to the kitchen where the cries were coming from. Alfred was cooking oatmeal, probably for Dick while Tim tried to quiet him. Damian was just watching. Dick didn't notice him in the middle of his crying until he was two feet away, and his tears slowed, "Daddy!"<br>Dick calmed after Bruce held him. He let Dick snake his tiny arms around his neck while Bruce rubbed soothing circles on Dick's back. Within seconds, Dick was calm and silent.  
>"Seriously? I held him, I rocked him, I gave him a pacifier, a bottle, and his dumb stuffed animal. I fucking changed his diaper. And he stops as soon as you touch him?" Tim cried out, earning a glare from both Alfred and Bruce for cursing.<br>"Go get dressed, Tim. And I better not hear that word from you again. Especially while Dick is like this." Bruce told him as he settled Dick in the high chair, "Let's get some food in your tummy."  
>Dick smiled, "Tummy, tummy." He waved him hands happily as Bruce tied the bib Alfred handed him around the baby's neck. Bruce let Dick feed himself for the first minute or two, but when no food got in his mouth and and did get all over him, Bruce took over.<br>"Here, Dickie, let Daddy help you." He started scooping the oatmeal into Dick's mouth, chuckling at Dick's eagerness, "Is it yummy?"  
>Damian couldn't take it anymore, "Why do you speak to Grayson like that?"<br>Bruce glanced up at Damian and felt himself blush slightly. His sons knew that he wasn't a hardass _all_ the time and could be very doting, but he never quiet went to the level he was at before. It was almost embarrassing, but Dick made everything seem normal, "That's how most people talk to babies."  
>"I do not understand. What is the point of it?"<br>Bruce thought for a minute, "I don't know. It's just sort of natural. Besides, Dick likes it. Isn't that right, Dickie?"  
>"Yeah!" Dick shouted and clapped his hands. Damian just went back to his breakfast. Eventually he got tired of hearing Dick's incessant baby talk and left. Bruce finished feeding Dick, gave him a sippy cup of milk, and started his morning routine with cereal, coffee, and the newspaper.<br>It was calm despite Dick's continuous talking and everyone was content. After he finished his milk, Dick got bored, but something in his mind, an almost adult part, told him not to cry, but sucking his thumb was just fine and kept him comforted, so he spent half an hour in his highchair, sucking on his thumb.  
>That was when Tim walked in. He took one look at Dick and knew he was bored. The hero turned baby was wiggling and kicking his legs, chewing on his digit almost impatiently. He had the worst expression on his face that Tim recognized as incredibly bored, "Bruce? I think Dick is bored."<br>Bruce looked up from his paper and noticed Tim was right, "Will you take him to play then? There are some toys in the nursery he slept in last night."  
>"But I was going to play my new video game. Can't I just stick him in front of the tv?" Tim asked, not wanting to babysit, especially after the trouble he had earlier.<br>"No. He needs to build his motor skills. And kid shows now are awful. Dick's not going to watch that trash. Go play with your brother, Tim." Bruce said, waving him off.  
>"Play with Timmy?" Dick asked excitedly. He reached for Tim, practically bouncing, "Play, Tim!"<br>Tim begrudgingly picked up Dick and carried him off. He handed him Zitka and set him on the floor in front of Jason's room, "Go see Jason. He wants to play with you really bad, Dickie." He opened the door and Dick toddled in, climbing up on the bed with the coordination only a baby acrobat could possess.  
>"Jay! Jay, play!" Dick screeched, crawling on top of his brother. Jason swatted at him gently but still managing to knock Dick off of him and onto a free space in the bed. Dick pouted and bounced slightly as his bottom hit the mattress, "Jay... want play."<br>Jason sighed and cracked open his eyes to see Dick's sad face, "Fine. Let's play hide and seek. Go hide."  
>"Yay! Count, Jay. I hide." Dick slid off the bed and started running out of the room.<br>"1... 2... 3... 4..." Jason said sluggishly before dozing back off.  
>Half an hour later, Tim walked in, "Jason, where's Dick?" He gazed around the room, but Jason was just sleeping under an avalanche of blankets. He ripped the sheets off, "Where's Dick?!"<br>"I don't know. I told him we'd play hide and seek and he could hide first..." Jason groaned, just wanting more sleep.  
>"Oh my fucking God, Jason! He's one and a half! You can't do something like that! Bruce asked me where he is and I thought you had him! Bruce is going to kill me and you!" Tim started to panic. There were so many ways a baby could get hurt in the manor, especially a baby acrobat that loved to climb on things, "Jason, get the fuck up and help me find him!"<br>Jason sighed and pulled himself out of bed and went in the hallway, "Okay, Golden Boy, you win. Come on out." He waited a minute, but a toddler didn't come running or shouting that he won. There was stillness and silence, "Dick? Come on, Dickie bird. You win and it's time to come out."  
>"Jesus, we have to find him." Tim said, running his fingers through his hair nervously. When he started pacing, Jason rolled his eyes.<br>"I've got an idea. Dick, if you come out, I'll give you ice cream." Jason said in a false syrupy voice. That was when Dick came toddling out of a linen closet and latched himself on Jason's leg.  
>"Want swaberry, Jay. Swaberry." Dick told him with a huge grin.<br>"Yeah, you aren't getting ice cream. Bruce would kill me." Jason replied and when Dick sarted softly crying, Jason lifted him, "No, no... stop that. Please don't do that. Tim?"  
>"You were the one that promised him ice cream. Bruce wants him, so you better get him to stop crying soon." Tim laughed and walked away.<br>Panic set in as Jason's last hope walked away and he was holding a crying baby, "Dick, please, calm down. I'm sorry I lied, but maybe if you ask Bruce he'll give you some. Come on, please stop crying."  
>But Dick's sobs continued. Jason rocked him, trying to hold him correctly, but Dick still didn't look comfortable supported awkwardly. "Uh, uh... How about your pacifier?" He went into the nursery and grabbed the pacifier from the changing table and put it in Dick's mouth. Jason was glad that it quieted him some, but Dick still had tears trickling down his chubby, rosy cheeks and looked so sad. If Bruce saw, Jason was dead.<br>The thought must have cued him though, because at that moment, Bruce walked in. He saw Dick and moved closer. Jason tried to defend himself, to lie, something, "He won't stop crying. I don't know what to do."  
>"Well, it's probably because he needs a dry diaper." Bruce replied and took Dick from him. He laid him on the table and changed Dick with expert precision. Once the diaper was taped and Dick was put in a dark blue legless onesie, he was happy and giggly around his pacifier.<br>"Daddy! I play with Jay! I hide good!" Dick babbled, hanging onto Bruce's neck. Bruce just laughed. Jason watched for a second before scowling and leaving.  
>"Dickie, do you want to see Superman?" Bruce asked as he carried the giggling baby to the parlor. At the name, Dick gasped and started to exclaim excited nonsense, the pacifier falling. Bruce caught it and stuck it in his pocket for future use.<br>In the parlor stood Clark, staring around aimlessly. When he was within Dick's eyesight, Dick yelled and reached for him. Superman gladly plucked him out of Bruce's arms, holding him above his head, and grinned at him, "Hey there, Dick! Is Bruce being good to you?"  
>Dick squealed with delight, flailing his arms as if to imitate flight, "Yeah! Love Daddy!"<br>Clark smiled and set the child on his hip. He turned to Bruce, "So, I figured you'd want me to write the article about Dick."  
>"Yes. It'd just be too hard to cover it up. The boys and I have most of the details worked out, but I need the press on my side when it comes out." Bruce replied, swiftly taking Dick from Clark.<br>"So the story?" Clark asked, still smiling at the baby who was laughing and clapping. As excited as he was to see Clark, he wasn't reaching for him. He seemed content to interact from Bruce's arms.  
>"Dick was poisoned by an unknown assailant, hoping to get revenge on Wayne Tech and it reduced him to an infant. I've currently got a private research team looking for an antidote." Bruce said, very articulate and stern, until he gazed down at Dick and his expression softened.<br>"Alright, but what about Nightwing's disappearance? Surely someone will notice and put two and two together." Clark said, jotting some notes down.  
>"Don't worry. I've got people to cover for him." Bruce shrugged it off, "Now, I've got to take Dick to get some proper furniture and clothes. A year is a long time to be stuck in a hundred year old crib and clothes from Walmart."<br>"Yeah, of course. I'll start working on the story." Clark shook Bruce's hand, the peered down at Dick, "Bye, Dick!"

* * *

><p>Not much happened, but I have more in store for the next chapter which I hope to have updated by sometime next week. If I forget, please send me a PM to remind me and I will get right on it. Thanks a lot, please review or favorite. Love, Abby<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, guys. I know it's been a really, really long time. My life has been really hectic lately including moving across my state and a super long research paper that has consumed all my time. I make no promises for quick updayes, but I have not abandoned this story. I'd like to thank you for all your reviews and words of encouragement. This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to give you guys something as quick as I could given how long it has been. Anyways, enjoy and please review.

XxX

Dick ran, wobbling just enough that Bruce was worried, around his nursery, squealing happily. His new furniture included a big crib, changing table, and rocking chair. What Dick was so excited about, however, was the plethora of toys he now had. His favorite was a stuffed penguin.

Bruce chuckled as Dick held the penguin up, making him fly. For some reason, it just made sense. Dick could fly when he wasn't supposed to, why couldn't his stuffed penguin?

"Dick, it's bedtime," Bruce said. He didn't want to ruin Dick's fun, but it was late and if Dick didn't go to bed, tomorrow would be a nightmare.

Dick slumped over, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout that was almost too adorable. He hugged his penguin, "Daddy, I stay up jus' little bit? Me and Wally wanna play!"

Bruce let a tiny smirk shine through, "Wally?"

"Mmhmm. Wally's my bestest friend... but... don't know where. So this Wally now." Dick said, his words jumble and slurring together in his tiredness. He tried to hide his yawn, but failed miserably.

"Well, Wally can stay with you while you sleep. Why don't we get you in your jammies and put you to bed?" Bruce suggested, scooping Dick into his arms.

"Why don't no?" Dick said, giggling mischievously. He wiggled, trying to get down, but Bruce had an iron grip. He hit Bruce's hand in attempt to loosen the hold, but got no results, "Daddy..."

Bruce held him closer, "Dick, it is bedtime now, so you're going to bed. That's final."

Dick scrunched up his face, and there was only a slight pause before he let out a piercing wail, "No! No, no, no! No bed!"

"Now, Dick-"

"No! Let... go... No bed! No bed, no, no, no!" Dick screamed and cried, struggling to get away from Bruce.

Bruce sighed. He knew a tantrum was inevitable, but he had hoped to avoid it as long as posible. He especially didn't want to deal with one late a night. He held onto Dick despite the baby's struggle, "Richard, if you don't stop this right now, I'll take Wally away from you and you won't get him back until tomorrow."

Dick sniffled, quieting. He held his penguin to his chest, protecting it from anyone who threatened to take it. His voice wobbling, he relented, "Jus' wanted to play, Daddy."

"I know, but it's time for bed. You'll have plenty of time tomorrow to play," Bruce assured him, quickly getting Dick into his onesie while he was complacent.

Dick didn't reply, just yawned. His eyes fluttered and he brought his thumb to his mouth to suck it. He was losing the battle with sleep. By the time Bruce was laying him in his new crib, Dick was fast asleep, Wally the penguin clutched to his chest in a hug.

Bruce kissed Dick's cheek, "Goodnight, son. Sweet dreams."

XxX

Damian woke up when his father opened his door. It was a matter of half a second before he was fully alert, sitting up in his bed. He went to grab the nearest weapon out of instinct but the sight of Dick, nestled and softly snoring in Bruce's arms, stopped him.

Bruce was in uniform, except his cowl, and he didn't look pleased In the slightest. Given that Damian clock said it was four in the morning, it was a reasonable unhappiness. Batman was being called to duty it seemed.

Damian got out of bed, "I will put my suit on, Father."

"No, I need you to stay here and watch Dick," Bruce said, handing Dick to Damian, "Superman called, I've got to go deal with the Injustice League in Metropolis."

Damian eyes widened as Dick was placed in his arms. The kid was kind of heavy for looking as small as Dick did, and Damian didn't know exactly the best way to hold him.

"Why can't Todd or Drake watch him, or Pennyworth?" Damian asked, suppressing the blossoming panic he was feeling.

Bruce sighed, "Red Hood and Red Robin are going with me and I need Alfred on the radio supplying information. Dick shouldn't be much trouble, he'll probably sleep a couple more hours, feed him, and play with him until we get back. If you really need help, Alfred will be in the Batcave."

Damian sighed, "Tt. Alright, Father."

Bruce gave Dick a gentle pat on the head, looking at him sadly. He didn't want to leave Dick, but he couldn't Ignore his duties to the Justice League either. He forced himself to leave the room.

Damian stared at Dick, still fast asleep in his arms. He looked peaceful, and for the first time Damian had seen, he was still and quiet. It would've been disconcerting if it weren't for the soft snuffles and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

There was no way Damian was going back to bed, not when he was now responsible for a baby. He carefully put Dick in the middle of his bed, then pulled out the book he had been reading, The Hobbit. Drake had given it to him, saying there was a lot of cool stuff in there. Damian wouldn't tell, but he really liked it.

Damian had finished the book, and had just begun the first novel of the Lord of the Rings series by the time Dick woke up. Dick started shifting, and after a second he made a distressed noise. It startled Damian; he didn't know what to do with a crying child.

Dick pulled himself up to a sitting position, paused, then began crying. He didn't even acknowledge Damian.

"Grayson... What do I do to make you stop that?" Damian asked, his brow furrowed in a mix of panic and confusion.

Dick wailed, "Wet!"

Damian felt the blood drain from his face. He knew what that meant, and he didn't know if he could do it. Gulping, he said, "When you are older..." He let his threat hang as he carried Dick to the nursery.

XxX

Damian watched as Dick sloppily ate, throwing fruit loops around and drooling. He was disgusted by it and the trauma of changing Dick still haunted him. Damian hoped he would never have to do it again.

"Dami..." Dick sang through his mouthful of ceareal as he stuffed more into his mouth. He had drool on his hands, but didn't seem to mind.

Damian looked at him curiously, "Yes?"

Dick swallowed his food and giggled, flailing his arms, and fruit loops along with them, "Love you, Dami!"

"Tt," Was Damian's only reply.

Dick was heartbroken, if the look of utter despair that fell upon his face meant anything. The sadness seemed out of place on his sweet face. He pouted, "Dami love me?"

Damian pursed his lips. He didn't know how to respond. On one hand, he felt like there was no way he'd ever tell Dick he loved him. But he couldn't tell Dick he didn't love him. As screwed up as Damian's emotional state was, he understood he had a bond with Dick, one that could be called fraternal love. He didn't know how to explain it to himself, and he definitely didn't know how to explain it to a baby.

He sighed and decided to just do whatever would make Dick not cry, "I love you, Grayson."

"Dickie! Not Gray! Say, Dami," Dick said, pointing at Damian with the most stern look he could manage, which was not very stern.

Damian cocked his head, "Hm?"

"Name is Dickie. Say Dickie."

"If I call you Dick will you be quiet and eat your breakfast?" Damian asked, growing a bit impatient. He didn't want to babysit, Drake would've suited the job much better than him.

Dick nodded and went back to his cereal. When he was finished, Damian wiped off the drool from his fave and let him on the floor of the living room. There were enough toys that Dick could entertain himself until Bruce got back.

Damian got through the first couple of pages of his book before Dick toddled up to the couch, tugging Damian's pant leg, "Dami?"

"Yes, Grayson?" Damian replied, not looking up from his book.

Dick paused, sucking on his fingers, "Where Daddy?"

"Father is in Metropolis with the Justice League, as well as Drake and Todd. He should be back any minute.

"Want Daddy," Dick mewled. He pulled at Damian's pants harder, whimpering.

Damian swatted Dick's hand away, as gentle as he's ever been. It didn't hurt the toddler, but it made him back away, "I told you, Grayson. Father will be here shortly."

Damian's word held true. Ten minutes later, Bruce came up from the Batcave with Tim and Jason. Dick ran to him, crashing unto his legs, "Daddy! Missed you!"

Tim smirked at Damian, "How was babysitting, demon spawn?"

Damian glared at Tim, then at Bruce, "Do not leave me with him again." Without another word, he stalked off to his room. He looked angry, but when he gazed back and he caught sight of Dick, his face softened just barely.

Jason looked at Tim with a smile. He let out a soft chuckled, "Kid totally loves baby Dick."

"Oh, Totally, bro."


End file.
